


Cockblocking 101: Don't Sleep with Your Target

by moonlightusa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Absolute PDA, Build-up and make-out, Cockblocking, F/M, Flirting, In public!, Tumblr: Smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightusa/pseuds/moonlightusa
Summary: It started out as a harmless intervention to send his date running for the hills. That was, until Mamoru had to go and act all super sexy and ruin everything. A fun A/U UsaMamo fic inspired by the Smutember2020 prompt on Tumblr!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Cockblocking 101: Don't Sleep with Your Target

**Author's Note:**

> Happy September, everyone! This is my very first time participating in Smutember, mainly because I feel like when it comes to my writing skills on the citrus scale, I barely scrape a lime 99% of the time. However, with these amazing prompts put together by the fabulous FloraOne, I was bitten by the smut muse and couldn't help but put this together! My hope is to have at least one more chapter, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this prompt: a blend of 'seduce my archnemisis' and 'in public'. It's not a full on lemon, but there's definitely plenty of action.
> 
> Thank you so much to aurorafiberarts for her exceptional editing and turnaround.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

She didn’t like him one bit. 

Not the way he dressed (like, what is it with that stupid ugly jacket?!) or the way his eyes narrowed juuuust enough that she could actually _feel_ the mutual distain. No – there was way, way more to it than that. 

Usagi sipped at her Bellini, a drink she would normally reserve for brunch, but today was fucking awful so why the hell not get something that would make her smile. She had hoped the combination of sweet peach puree and Prosecco would have improved her mood. But of course, the universe had to have other plans. Because across the way, in a perfectly lit alcove where you could have one hell of a good time, was Chiba Mamoru. 

It wasn’t that she hated the guy. It was just that they never seemed to be on the same page. From the way he always seemed to pop up around her friends (hell, he even briefly dated Rei) to their constant verbal spats, she was never able to connect with him the way that she did with… well, just about everyone else. Any time they were thrown together (which seemed to be a lot?), it always ended in utter disaster. 

“You’ll never guess who’s here.” 

Minako immediately turned around to scan the crowd of the boutique club, baby blues piqued with curiosity. “Who?” 

“Chiba-san. In the cove,” Usagi’s glare cut across the room. 

“Oooh. Who’s he with?” 

Usagi’s eyes narrowed even further as she catalogued the scene. In the dark, it was a little hard to discern her features, but Usagi could easily see the woman’s ridiculously long legs and too-short dress. Usagi shifted, the feel of her faux leather leggings suddenly weighing on her mind. It’s not like she came out with the intention of seducing a man. She needed a girl’s night out, and such an outfit at twenty-five years old included high waisted leggings and a dressy crop, _not_ a dress that ended at your vag. She had felt cute – sexy even – when she left her house and arrived. After all, it’s not like their group didn’t turn a head or two on arrival. But compared to Sexy McLegs over there… she started to question herself. 

“No clue,” Usagi finally replied. “Can’t really make her out. So damn dark over there. But whoever she is, she definitely plans on going home with him tonight.” 

“Let me see, let me see!” Makoto chimed in, scrutinizing the room until she focused on the alcove. “Wait a sec. Isn’t… isn’t that Beryl?” 

A collective wave of groans errupted from the party of five. 

“Great, if he thinks he’s bringing that hussy around us again, he’s got another thing coming!” Rei chimed in. “I can’t stand that bitch!” 

“Rei, if Mamoru-san is bringing her around again, it must be for a good reason.” Ami mused. “Especially after last time.” 

Aaah, last time. When psycho bitch Beryl stormed into the Crowne and threw a toddler level tantrum over feeling “abandoned.” That she was sick of Mamoru choosing school and Motoki over her, and he would ‘pay’ if he didn’t pick her. Like, a total ultimatum: school or Beryl. And when he, of _fucking course_ , picked school, she dumped the remnants of some poor customer’s smoothie all over his school notes. 

Safe to say, they all thought she was ancient history. 

“You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” Usagi sneered. “She’s a total psycho bitch! There HAS to be a reason he’s here with her. Has to be!” 

“Yeah, probably that he wants to get his dick wet,” Makoto slyly remarked. 

Rei rolled her eyes. “Really? Don’t be gross.” 

Makoto hummed as she twirled her straw. “You dated him, not me.” 

“Hardly. And not gross him; gross _her_. Them… together. Just, gross.” 

Usagi shook her head at the whole thing. Why in Kami’s name was he here with her, of _all_ people? There were tens of THOUSANDS of women who would throw themselves at him given the chance, and he had to pick Beryl?! Again?! No fucking way was she letting that nonsense happen. 

Usagi drained the contents of her glass. With a smack of her lips and a flutter of her heart, she stood up off the bench. “That’s it. I’m going over there.” 

“You’re what?” 

“I’m not letting that dumbass get his shit all mixed up with her again. No fucking way. I’m _not_ having that skank anywhere near us again.” 

“You’re gonna cockblock him?!” Minako laughed. “Seriously?!” 

“Yeahhhhhhhh Usagi!” Makoto cheered with a toast. “Send that troll running back to the cave she came from!” 

“Yes, please yes,” Rei laughed as she clinked glasses with Makoto. “I’d love to watch that bitch get knocked down a peg or two.” 

Usagi felt her confidence rise the she even elicited a small grin from Ami. “Alright ladies, I’m ready for duty.” Standing tall (5’2” in her stilettos and damn proud), hips swaying and tresses bouncing, Usagi made her presence known. She could feel eyes on her – the girls, the bartender, even some of the customers – but she was dead set on the mission. As she approached, there was no mistaking the woman beside Mamoru. It took everything in Usagi to not roll her eyes at Beryl’s obvious signals - her arm wrapped around him, breasts pushed against his bicep and practically falling out of her dress. _Classy_ _._ Mamoru, with his long fingers curled around his glass, didn’t seem to be too effected. Or maybe he was. Hell, either way it was going to be fun ruining his evening. 

Usagi slid a hand on the table and cocked her hip. “Well, well, well; look who we have here. Really, Chiba; Turrato’s on a Wednesday?” 

Mamoru’s gaze slid from his drink to her face, midnight blue that could make any women’s knees buckle (but not hers; no, never _ever_ hers). “Ahh, Odango Atama. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

She smiled and tossed him a casual shrug. “Can’t a girl just say hi?” 

“Girl, yes. You…?” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Usagi turned her attention to the seething red head beside him. “Beryl.” 

“Usagi.” 

“So!” Usagi exclaimed as she slipped into the alcove. “Come here often?” 

“As a matter of fact I—” 

“You know I don’t,” Mamoru replied before sipping at the amber liquid. 

“Such a shame. It’s a great place. Good drinks, solid menu.” 

“Excuse me, what—” 

“Yeah, if you like paying for overpriced liquor.” 

“Which I know you’re more than happy to do!” Usagi exclaimed as she placed a hand on his bicep. “Garçon! Another round of drinks!” she shouted to the waiter, who stared at her quizzically. 

“Who do you th—" 

“You don’t have a drink.” 

“Aww, you’re buying?! Thanks, Chiba. I’ll take a peach Bellini, please and thanks!” she called out to the waiter, who continued to look puzzled. 

“A Bellini? Really?” 

“So?” Mamoru gave her a knowing stare. “What? They’re good.” 

“And I’m paying for this?” 

“Um, you offered, duh.” 

“I don’t think I did.” 

“Oh yes you did,” Usagi replied, tapping her finger up his arm with each word for effect. She did her best not to cackle as Mamoru shifted his body towards her, Beryl temporarily forgotten during their little exchange. _Hehe_ _._ _Hehehehehe_ _._

“Besides,” she added, “what fun would it be if you’re the only one drinking here?” 

“Um he’s NOT—” 

“Isn’t a Bellini a breakfast drink?” 

“Not when you’re in Venice.” 

“And you’ve been to Venice to know this?” 

Usagi wrinkled her nose. “Of course not. But you of _all_ people should know that I’ve studied food way more than anyone on the planet. Therefore, this knowledge is entirely valid.” 

Mamoru laughed. “Valid, you say?” 

“Of course. Everything I say is valid.” 

“Is it, now?” 

He burst into laughter at her glare and playful shove. _This is way too easy._ “Don’t be mean!” 

“Oh please,” he countered. “This is far from mean.” 

“Maybe, but—” 

“Excuse me, but who the _hell_ do you think _you_ are?!” Beryl erupted, her hands slamming down on the table for good measure. 

“Tsukino Usagi?” She smirked when she heard Mamoru let out a snort, only to try and cover it up with a clearing of his throat. 

“I don’t mean literally, bitch,” Beryl sneered. 

“Oh, well, if you don’t mean literally,” Usagi shrugged, “I’m here to see Mamoru-san.” 

“The hell you are.” 

Usagi propped her chin on her fist, knees towards him as she lengthened her torso, elbow brushing against his forearm. She batted her eyelashes at him before shifting back to Beryl. “Oh, I really am.” 

“Mamoru!” Beryl screeched before swatting his arm. “The fuck?!” 

“Oh Beryl it’s fine, let Usa—Odango join us for just one. Right?” he replied, his eyes skimming Beryl before turning back to her. Usagi returned a cheeky smile, inwardly enjoying Beryl’s turmoil as Mamoru continued to pay more attention to her. 

Was she mistaken, or did Mamoru check her out just a moment ago? 

_Nah._

Usagi twirled a loose piece of hair around her finger. “So why are you here? Thank you,” she added as the waitress placed the flute in front of her, garnished with a peach slice. Usagi picked off the fruit, closing her eyes as she savored the delicacy of the ripened peach. Juice dribbled down her chin, but before she had a chance to react, Mamoru’s finger brushed against her chin. 

“Messy odango,” he smirked. “Can’t even eat fruit without causing a mess.” Usagi was about to toss a retort his way, except that Mamoru had to go and place his finger in his mouth and suck at it. _Fuck_ _—_ _that_ _’_ _s_ _hot._

Usagi focused on his lips, and at this moment could not think of a single thing more attractive than Mamoru sucking peach nectar off his index finger. It was tantalizing. It was erotic. It was-- 

_No! Stop it, baka! This is Chiba! CHIBA. Stop it! Now!_

“Shut up,” Usagi stumbled out before hastily tossing the last of the fruit in her mouth. “Peaches are juicy,” she reasoned between bites. 

“Indeed, they are.” 

Usagi swallowed the fruit and quickly washed it down with her drink. _Get. A. Grip! You cannot be affected by this man._

“So,” Usagi leaned in, “what is it that you’re drinking?” 

“Blanton’s, neat.” 

“Gross.” 

“That’s because you’re an uncultured swine,” Beryl bit in before snaking Mamoru’s glass out of his hand. “Only a real woman knows how to sip on some bourbon and actually like it.” Usagi rolled her eyes as Beryl slurped at Mamoru’s drink. When she replaced the empty glass in front of him, she learned her head against his shoulder. 

“Really, Beryl?” Mamoru chided as he shrugged her off him. “Why’d you do that?” 

Beryl straightened. “Do what?” 

“Why do you have to be like that? That’s not a cheap drink. Damn!” Mamoru groaned as he placed the empty glass at the edge of the booth. “Not cool _or_ ladylike, as a matter of fact,” he added, causing Usagi to chortle into her glass. 

Beryl rolled her eyes. “Oh please,” she huffed. “At least I’m not snorting like Miss Piggy over there.” 

Usagi looked up from her drink, about to go all warrior princess on Beryl’s ass, except that she didn’t even get the _chance_ to. 

“Beryl, I think it’s best you go now.” 

“But, baby!” 

“Now.” 

All Usagi could hear was the pulsing of the music, followed by the crunch of a body shifting down the cushion, ending the performance with heels stomping across the floor. 

“Fuck you, Chiba Mamoru,” Beryl spat as she slid her purse against her arm. “I’m too good for you anyway. And you,” she motioned toward Usagi, who did her best to remain stoic as she held on to the stem of her glass, “go fuck yourself.” 

She knew she shouldn’t say anything but, man, she hated the bitch! “Okay!” Usagi exclaimed in a sing-song voice, ending with a toothy grin and a flirtatious wink. When Beryl stormed off in a huff, Usagi and Mamoru broke out in unanimous laughter. 

“That bitch is craaaaaaaaa-zee!” Usagi proclaimed as she raised a glass to her path of destruction. 

“Uh, yeah, no kidding,” Mamoru shook his head before pointing to the waiter at his empty glass. “Not that you were any help!” 

Usagi gaped before placing her fingers against her collarbone in mock shock. “Moi? No!” 

Mamoru tipped his head back before rolling his neck. “Oh, yeah, like none of this was intentional.” 

“Psh, so what if it was?” 

“I guess I’d wonder why you would do that.” 

Usagi shrugged. “Because she’s a psychopath?” 

He shook his head. “No, no; I think there’s more to it than that.” 

“Oh, really now?” 

“Yup. You wanted to get me all alone, didn’t you?” Mamoru smirked as he reached for his refill. 

Usagi recoiled in mock-obvious fashion, adding in a playful shove for good measure. “Puh- _lease_! Usagi sipped at her drink before placing the near-empty glass in front of her. “She’s not good for you is all.” 

“She’s not?” 

Usagi sucked in a fortifying breath before she shook her head. There was something in his voice. So… husky. Deep. An octave that made her panties twitch. “No.” 

Mamoru shifted in his seat. “And why do you care who is good for me?” 

“Because,” Usagi stammered, “you’re my friend.” 

Mamoru let out a quick chuckle, the twitch became a tingle. “Oh really?” 

“Like, in the weirdest, quasi-est sense of the word,” she quickly deflected before placing her hand on his forearm once more. “Regardless of what I mean to you or you mean to me, you shouldn’t be with someone like _her_ _._ ” 

Mamoru’s eyes flicked from her hand back up to her face and Usagi’s heart skipped a beat. “No?” 

She pressed her lips together, her fingertips twitching at the feel of his blazer against her skin. “No,” she answered softly. 

_Usagi, what are you doing? You successfully did it. Beryl_ _’_ _s gone. Get up. Go._

Mamoru’s thumb traced the swell of her bottom lip, still in the ‘o’ formation. When had he moved so close to her? Or did she? Wasn’t she closer to the exit when this all started? 

_Go._

Usagi nibbled her lip, doing her best to reign in whatever emotion was pooling in her core right now. This was Chiba Mamoru. Chiba f _reakin_ _’_ Mamoru with the arrogant attitude. Made her angrier than a honey badger on a mission. Teased her relentlessly and would intentionally seek her out, just to make sure he got in his daily jab. 

_Go!_

His knee slid against hers beneath the table and she couldn’t help but press back against it. The space between them was closing, and quickly, especially when he focused on her lips for a heartbeat too long. Her tongue darted against her lips before Usagi took a final breath. 

_GO! NOW!_

Their lips met. Firm, open lips pressed against each other with intensity. Her whole body tingled as she tasted him – bourbon and something else that was oh so delicious, as she scraped her hands through his inky black tresses. Mamoru’s hand slid from her cheek to her collarbone, over her breast and down to her hips, where he grasped her with intent. They mutually broke apart, Usagi’s head lolling as his lips traced her collarbone. When his hands moved from her hips to her ass, she let out a low groan as he gave it a squeeze. She found herself hoisted into his lap, erection greeting her against their respective barriers. 

She rocked against him, a ragged but oh-so-sexy groan coming from Mamoru as she claimed his lips once more. His left hand continued to grasp her buttocks while his other traveled up the length of her torso, fingers flirting with the hemline of her fitted crop. As it became obvious she wasn’t going to stop him, he slipped his hand underneath. She moaned in response to the contact, the compressive fabric of her top making the sensation that much more intense. Her head tipped back as he ran his thumb against a sensitive nipple, sending a jolt through her core while she rocked against him. Usagi’s mind barely registered the sudden feel of cool air against her bare breast, marveling at the sheer eroticism as Mamoru took her into his mouth and sucked. 

“Mamo-“ she moaned as she grasped his hair, her hips bucking and grinding against him.The material of her leggings allowed her to slide against him with ease. Only, if he didn’t stop soon… hell, if _she_ didn’t stop… 

“Mamoru,” Usagi whimpered softly. Her breath ragged and heart racing from the intensity of the moment and the anguish of having to stop it. She pressed her hands on his chest as he slipped her top back into place. Except, he wasn’t quite done; slinking his hand up her neck and against her nape to drag her in for another hard-pressed, bourbon-laced kiss. She gripped his lapels with a moan as his thumb – perfectly positioned mere inches from her arousal – massaged little circles that elevated the tingle to a full-on rolling pulse. No space was left between them as they gripped at each other, and it was fucking _amazing_ _._

As Mamoru’s hand begins its descent down the plane of her back, Usagi couldn’t help but tremble from the trail of his fingertips, tantalizingly slow, lower and lower. Her lips quivered when they separated, swollen from the intensity from his kisses. Never in a million years did she think she would be on the receiving end of these glorious, amazing, panty-dropping kisses. From the way his chest was rising, his eyes half-lidded with a hunger that mirrored her own, she knew he felt the same way. Because in what world would anyone ever think they would ever, ever, _eeeeeever_ hook up?! 

They continued to stare at each other, synchronized panting drowning out the music in the background. Usagi was sure there were a million reasons why she should walk away, but nothing was coming to mind. No, she wanted him – _needed_ him. His hands all over her, touching her, grabbing her, stroking her in places that only he could satisfy. 

“Usa,” he mumbled, “what.. what…” 

She bit her lip as his hand continued to trace the hollow above her leggings, his thumb occasionally tugging at the form-fitting material. _What are we doing?_ Clearly, the question was on his mind, too. And though she could probably think of a million and one reasons, only one response came to mind. 

“Your place or mine?” 

Mamoru startled, but quickly rallied by grabbing his wallet and throwing random bills onto the table. Usagi hardly had time to slide out his lap before he tugged at her arm, exiting the booth in haste. After snatching up her clutch, Usagi clasped Mamoru’s hand, the two of them all but running to the doorway. 

# 

“Soooo,” Minako began as she patted her hands against her thighs, “think Usagi-chan succeeded?” 

Four sets of eyes turned their attention to the dark booth, their jaws dropping almost immediately. There were arch nemeses Usagi and Mamoru, hand in hand, dashing for the doorway. They all gasped when suddenly Mamoru pressed Usagi against the wall, his mouth fastened to her as if she was his life support. But it was the moment when Usagi slid her heeled leg up his, aided by a firm grasp of his hand on her upper thigh, that they blushed and averted their stares. 

Rei was the first to laugh, dropping back into her seat as she clapped her hands against her cheeks. “No way! No fucking way!!!” she cried out in amazement. 

“Woah! Usagi!” Makoto saluted. “I didn’t think she had it in her.” 

“It’s about damn time,” Minako grinned. As the giggles tapered off, Ami pulled out her phone and tapped at the screen. 

“Excuse me, Ami-chan, but your happiness is right here,” Minako teased with a wink. “Who you messaging?” 

“Just sending Usagi something really quick.” 

“Nooo Ami, don’t discourage this!” Rei cried out. “I swear if these two don’t _finally_ fuck—" 

“No, no, nothing like that. Just a friendly piece of advice.” 

“A friendly token?” 

“No glove, no love,” Ami shrugged as she put her phone back into her purse. The four girls broke out in giggles as they watched Usagi and Mamoru slip out of the club and into the night. 


End file.
